This disclosure relates to turbomachines, and more particularly to an annular flow path of a turbomachine.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Gas turbine engines include flow paths with a plurality of airfoils, both non-rotating stator vanes and rotating rotor blades, typically arranged in an axially alternating configuration. Such flow paths are defined between radially-inward and radially-outward endwalls, or periphery, that guide air flow within the turbomachine. The interaction between the air flow progressing through such a flow path and the plurality of airfoils may result in the formation of a non-uniform pressure field within the flow path. Rotor blade airfoils that are moving through this non-uniform pressure field may experience the non-uniform pressure field in a time-varying manner which may result in the generation of time-varying stresses within the airfoil. The magnitude of these stresses may be of considerable concern if they compromise the structural integrity of the rotor blades due to material failure.